overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Shalltear Bloodfallen
:"First, second, and third Floor Guardian, Shalltear Bloodfallen, at your command." ::-Shalltear's Introduction Shalltear Bloodfallen (シャルティア・ブラッドフォールン) is a true vampire and the Floor Guardian of the first to third floors in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. She was created by Peroroncino. Appearance Shalltear is a vampire of short stature and has the appearance of a buxom fourteen year old girl. Described as a true beauty, she has pale shiny skin, seductive red eyes, and fine facial features. Her silver hair is tied in a ponytail, allowing others full view of her face. She wears a soft black evening dress with a big heavy skirt. Her upper body is dressed in a lace embellished ribbon and a short tailored jacket. Her hands are donned with long lace gloves, not showing any bit of skin. However, her breasts are fake and are completely flat, similar to a boy's. She covers this up by using an excessive amount of breast pads. In her True Vampire form, she changes dramatically. Her mouth becomes a gaping circular maw not unlike a lamprey's, with a very long tongue hanging out. Her eyes' shape becomes quite inhuman and they glow brightly. Her form becomes hunched over and somewhat simian, with deadly claws on both her feet and hands. An eerie aura also surrounds her body. In this form, she wears a much simpler raggedy dress. Personality Shalltear has a very flirtatious personality and is very open with her sexual preferences, often to other characters' discomfort. Despite her apparent shamelessness, she can be quite innocent about certain things. She has a complex about her small figure, which she attempts to cover up by using breast pads. As a true vampire, Shalltear is extremely proud and takes her position as a Floor Guardian very seriously. She has no patience for failure and will often burst into fits of rage at signs of an unfavorable situation. She will not hesitate to kill any servant who disappoints her; however, she will not punish others for failing in tasks that are impossible to begin with. Shalltear is completely loyal to Ainz and is also a love rival to Albedo for his affections. She takes great joy in being able to prove her worth and fantasizes about the praise she expects to receive. When a situation doesn't go in her favor, she panics about the scolding she believes that she will get. Background Shalltear Bloodfallen was created by Peroroncino and use Shalltear as one of the subjects of his desires for his perversion and love of H-games. Chronology The Undead King Arc When Momonga calls for the floor guardians to the sixth floor, Shalltear is the first to arrive by use of Portal. She expresses bold desire for Momonga but is immediately rebuffed by Aura, who teases her about her figure and use of breast pads. After all of the guardians arrive, she pays her respects with the rest of them. After Momonga teleported from the throne room, Shalltear is the last to rise, still excited from the aura he was emitting during the meeting. Not letting this go, Albedo gets into a cat fight with her, which turns into an argument about who will become Momonga's wife in the end. The Dark Warrior Arc After Ainz resolved E-Rantel Cemetery Incident with Narberal, Albedo informs him that Shalltear had rebelled against him. The Bloody Valkyrie Arc While Ainz was masquerading as an adventurer, Shalltear is given the task of accompanying Sebastian and Solution, and enslaving any criminals, who knew martial arts or magic. She converses with Sebastian on their journey, recalling the times when the creators made their rounds on her floors, and expressing great interest in the mystery of the eighth floor. When the conversation turns toward her mission, Sebastian's remark that Demiurge would have been a better candidate immediately causes Shalltear to enter a fit of rage. She threatens him with the prospect of a death battle, but slowly cools down when he apologizes. She holds reservations about the possibility of losing control from Blood Frenzy, but still resolves to complete her mission without fail. At this point the carriage suddenly stops, surrounded by a group of bandits. However, the men prove to be no challenge whatsoever, as Shalltear and her vampire brides waste no time in slaughtering them. She makes their leader into a lesser vampire and splits off from Sebastian and Solution, entering the nearby forest where potentially more people could be. She and her vampire brides eventually come across a hideout and proceeds to engage in a frontal assault. Trying to fill up her Blood Pool without much success, Shalltear soon comes across Brain Unglaus, who confidently meets with them alone. Feeling playful, she decides to toy with the mercenary, allowing him to attack without fear of retaliation. Brain breaks down after seeing all of his attacks be effortlessly deflected and runs away while Shalltear leisurely gives chase, following him to the mercenary's main hideout. Seeing the huge number of prey in front of her, she begins to lose control of herself as Blood Frenzy begins activating. She transforms into her true form and annihilates the entire base, leaving no one alive. After annihilating them, Shalltear realized that Brain has escape through a tunnel exit. Her vampire brides inform Shalltear that there are unknown group approaching here. Shalltear confronted the group and slaughters them but spared one. Shalltear was slightly damage by the potion that she thrown at her and asked her name, and question her about the potion. After being questioned about the team she was part of. Shalltear summoned the vampire wolf to hunt down any human in the forest. However, one her kin is killed and she quickly moves to where it was slain. Shalltear arrives and encounters a new group that she quickly notices are much stronger than the previous one. She decided to capture them but realizing her mistake and she was hit by a powerful spell. Unable to stop it she retaliate with a powerful attack that hit two of its member before everything goes dark. Shalltear was under a World Item's influence and fights Ainz to a death match. She realize Ainz has no more mana points but irritated at Ainz's calm behavior when he's in the verge of his demise. However, She was counterattack by Ainz with his guild member's equipment including her creator's weapon. She was finally killed by Ainz's over rank magic. She was later revived by Ainz and she's no longer under the mind control of the world item. After her revival, she doesn't remember what happen and continued her duties to Nazarick. The Sealed Evil Tree Arc After her rebellion and revival, Shalltear along with the other Floor Guardians were ordered to fight together against Zy'tl Q'ae and to secure the herb, and to complete Ainz's adventurer quest from Pluton Ainzach. The Lizard Man Heroes Arc In the ninth floor, Shalltear was invited at Sous-chef's bar. However, at the bar, she is in a state of depression about her rebellion against Ainz and frustrated about the new resident in Nazarick. Shallear along with the other Floor Guardians threatens and intimidates the Lizardmen so that they'll become part of Nazarick. After that, Shalltear was given a punishment by Ainz for her rebellion to become his chair to replace Demiurge's throne of bones which she feels like a reward after being seated by Ainz himself. The Dark Hero's Story Arc The Two Leaders Arc The Men in the Kingdom Arc Shalltear was put in the reserve force by Demiurge to avoid causing trouble with their operation against Eight Fingers. She encounters Brain Unglaus but doesn't remember him because she lost her memory due to the side effect of revival. Brain engages with Shalltear but she realized that he's targeting her fingernail and succeeds in cutting it. As Shalltear tries to catch Brain but stop after seeing Climb and decided to stop her pursue. The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Shalltear was ordered to kill Arche, one of the member of Foresight. Shalltear lets her run away until she finds out that she's still underground and after making her fall into absolute despair. Shalltear kills her while she was unconscious. The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Trivia * Shalltear's faith comes from her belief in the bloodline of origin, God Cainabel. However, it is superficial as she felt nothing after his defeat at the hands of Ainz Ooal Gown guild members. As she recalls, they referred to him as nothing more than a "weak event boss". * She was given a wide selection of clothing by Peroroncino, all of which catering to one fetish or another. They include dresses, nurse uniforms, maid outfits, bunny suits, sailor uniforms, leotards, swimsuits, bloomers, and blazers. She was given some animal ears and a tail as well. * She usually speaks like a geisha. * In a non-canon Web Novel bad end, Shalltear died after a battle against the entire republic, presumably wiping the country, the remaining dragonlords and PDL. Quotes * (To Albedo): "Don’t think that since you are the one in charge of the Guardians that you can stay beside Momonga-sama and think you have won. If you really think that way then everyone would laugh their teeth off." * (To Ainz): "A beautiful crystal. You are the world’s most beautiful being. Even precious gems can not be compared to your pale white body." * (To Brain): "Are you one of those? The type that doesn’t understand how high the sky is? Do you think you can touch the stars simply by reaching for them? That type of naivety should be reserved for children like Aura. It’s just disgusting with an adult." * (To Brain): "Effort? What a meaningless word. I was created strong so such effort was unnecessary." * (Dying in combat against Ainz): "Ahhhh, Long live Ainz Ooal Gown–sama. You are supreme, truly the strongest existence in all of Nazarick." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NPCs Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Knights Category:Clerics Category:Magic Caster Category:Floor Guardians Category:Nazarick